Starting Fresh
by yuni10
Summary: Set in 4.11 where Derek asks Rose out to dinner. What Derek didn’t know, was that Meredith was standing right behind him. This is a story about Meredith and Mark I know that the summary is bad, but please give my story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting F****resh **

**Summary: ****Set in 4.11 where Derek asks Rose out to dinner. What Derek didn't know, was that Meredith was standing right behind him.**

**This story is about Meredith and Mark.**

**I know that the summary is bad, but I am not good at writing summaries, so please give my story a chance. **

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Derek asked Rose as he stood in the doorframe. "I thought you weren't free" she answered surprised. "Turns out I am, and I'd like to go out with you tonight. Do you want to go with me?" He asked. "That'd be nice" Rose answered happy.

They stood there smiling at each other for a while, but when Derek turned around that smile disappeared, because there Meredith stood. Derek had always been able to read her face expression, but this time he couldn't read her. He tried, but couldn't.

Meredith didn't know what to say. All she could think about was "One hour, one hour after there breakup, and he asks Rose out." She just stood there she didn't know what to do, or what to say, so she just stood there.

After a while Derek thought that it might be time to do something, so he began taking small steps towards her, but once he took a step closer, Meredith began backing backwards. At first slowly, but then suddenly she turn around, and began running. While she was running, she could fell the tears running down her cheeks.

She didn't know where to go, so she just ran. She didn't want to go to the resident lounge, because there were always people.

She decided to go to the roof. That's where she sometimes went when she got upset, or if she just needed some peace and quiet. She ran towards the stairwell, but before she could reach the door her arm was caught by hand who belonged to the one person she didn't want to speak or listen to.

"Derek let me go," Meredith cried, while trying to push his hand of, but he had a strong grip. When he didn't let go she got irritated, and yelled "Let me go!!" Derek looked around, and saw that some nurses and doctors were all looking at them. He looked at Meredith, but it didn't seem like she cared. All she cared about was to get loose from his grip.

He pushed Meredith into the stairwell when the nurses and doctors didn't go away. But he shouldn't have done that, because once he did he lost his grip around her arm, and then she began running up the stairs. He ran after her, but this time he wasn't fast enough.

She got to the roof, and locked the door before Derek could walk through.

Once the door was locked she turned around and leaned against it. She could feel the tears coming again. One by one they ran down her cheeks. She was so glad that nobody else was on the roof, well at least that's what she thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" A dark, but still soothing voice came. Meredith turned her head towards the person. She looked into deep grey eyes. "No I am fine, thanks Mark" She answered in a sad, low voice.

You know that would be more convincing if you didn't have tears running down you cheeks, or if your voice didn't sound like somebody who had just lost there dog" he said half joking, and half serious.

Meredith quickly wiped the tears away, and tried to hide it.

Mark walked over to her, and put one hand on her shoulder, and the other on he used to lift up her head, so she would look at him.

"Meredith. It's okay. You can tell me."

"Okay." she said with a sigh. "I'm sure you have heard about me and Derek breaking up" she started. "Yeah" was the only respond she got back. She took a deep breath and began to tell the story.

When she was done telling what happened she noticed that she'd started to cry again, and this time it wasn't just a couple of tears rolling down her cheek. This time she had started to cry a lot. Her eyes were all red, and she started sniffing all the time.

She also noticed that Mark was holding her, but what she really noticed, was how comfortable she was, just by being in his arms.

"I am really sorry. Derek's always been an asshole." Mark said.

"Thank you." Meredith said while whipping the last tears away.

"Anytime" Mark smiled "Hey, when are you off?" He asked. Meredith looked at her watch "Actually, I'm off now. Why?"

"So I'm I. I just thought if you needed to be cheered up there's drinks on me tonight" He smiled

"Sure. Meet me in the lobby in about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Sure" He smiled again, and got up from the ground.

He stuck out his hand to help her, and she gladly took it.

--

Meredith went the resident lounge to change. She was really glad that Mark had been on the roof top, because she really needed to talk to someone, and now they were going out for drinks, which was exactly what she needed. Just to forget all about Derek Shepherd.

When she walked in she saw something that she really unexpected.

* * *

Please review, and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Starting Fresh**

**A/N: I didn' t get many reviews, but I'm hoping that once I have updated more chapters, more people will read. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_When she walked in she saw something really unexpected_

_-- _

"What are you doing in here?" Meredith asked still very surprised, but also angry at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to." The male voice said.

"Well whatever it is you have to say I don't want to hear it, so you can just leave. NOW!"

"Please just talk to me, and let me explain" The male voice pleaded.

She hated to see him like that, but she wasn't about to give in. She had had enough of his crap.

"NO! I don't want to hear any of your bad excuses. I have had enough of those. I have had enough of you, so just leave me THE HELL ALONE!"

"Meredith please just listen to me" He pleaded again.

Meredith was just about to give in, but she kept telling herself that she had to be strong.

"I….NO! I have to meet someone which now thanks to you I am almost late for, so just leave me alone.

When he didn't move Meredith got really annoyed.

"This is the resident lounge you are not allowed to be in here. If you're not gone in 5 seconds I will call Bailey, and trust me she won't be very happy you're in here" Meredith said in a very angry tone.

"Alright I'll leave, but we both know that you are going to have to talk to me eventually." He said in a quite and sad voice.

"I know that I'll have to talk to you eventually, but right now I don't want to talk to you, or see you, or anything that has something to do with you. I want you to leave me THE HELL ALONE!" She said still very angry.

"Goodnight Meredith" He said as walked over to the door. He reached for the handle, but before he opened the door he said "I am sorry about everything, and just so you know I still love you." With that he opened the door, and walked out.

Once the door was closed again Meredith fell down on the bench, and started crying.

After while Meredith remembered that Mark was waiting for her, and she quickly changed out of her scrubs and into her normal clothes. She quickly checked if you could see that she had been crying. Which you could, but she covered that up with some make-up.

Meredith reached the lobby, and smiled once she saw Mark. She walked over to him still smiling, and trying to forget about the conversation she just had.

"Hey. I am sorry it took so long"

"That's alright, but are you alright?" He asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Meredith said trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"Don't say you fine when you're clearly not" Mark said.

"How do you know that I'm not fine?" She asked with a little smirk on her face.

"It's a sixth sense" He replied with a smile plastered to his face.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Mark asked more serious.

"I ran into Derek before I came down here" She said with a sigh.

"Oh" Was the only thing Mark said. He had defiantly not expected that.

"So how did it go?" Mark asked after a while.

"I think it could have gone better. I kind of yelled a little at him" She said, and smiled a little at the last part. She didn't know why she smiled when she said that she had yelled at Derek, but she just did.

"What did he say to the yelling?" Mark asked also a little surprised that she smiled.

"He said that he wanted to talk to me, and explain things and he…"

"What? What did he do, or say?"

It took a little while before Meredith started talking again.

"He also said that he loved me, which was stupid because we broke up" She said.

She didn't like the fact that Derek had just told her that he loved her, and now he was properly on a date with the scrub nurse.

Mark knew that Derek wasn't over Meredith yet, and he also understood that. He wouldn't be over a girl like Meredith that fast.

But what Mark really didn't understand was if Derek wasn't over Meredith then why asks out a nurse, or why even break up in the first place.

After a while Meredith decided that one of them better say, or do something.

"So let's go to Joes" Meredith said trying to get over the awkwardness.

"Oh yeah right let's go" Mark said, and started walking.

--

Meredith and Mark took Marks car, and drove over to Joes, but on there way a drunk driver hit Marks car. The drunk driver's car flipped over as did Marks.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting Fresh**

**There is a little Derek and Rose in here, and I know people hate them together(So do I. It was so hard to write that part), but know it's done, and I hope people will still read.**

**Thank you very much for the review, and enjoy.**

* * *

_And then everything went black._

_--_

"Hey Derek are you ready to go?" Rose asked Derek.

He quickly snapped out of his own thoughts, and remembered that he had a date.

"Oh yeah right. I just need to change my clothes then I'll meet you at the lobby, okay?"

"Yeah sure" Rose smiled, and went to the elevator.

Derek walked in to his office. He was still thinking about the conversation he'd just had with Meredith. He told her he still loved her, and now he was going on a date with another woman. He knew he should just cancel that date, and go to Meredith's house to see if she wanted to talk now. But he just couldn't get himself to do that.

He changed out of his scrubs, and in to his normal clothes. "Maybe the date will go well" He kept telling himself.

When he walked out of the elevator, he saw Rose sitting in one of the chairs. He walked over to her, and tried to smile, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't, because he and Meredith were over, but he had also just said that he loved her.

Rose saw Derek coming, and quickly got up. "Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets go" He answered, and tried to smile again.

Just as they were about to leave Derek's pager went off. He picked it up, and read out loud "911."

He looked at Rose, and said "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure." She said and tried to hide the disappointment.

Derek gave her a little smile before he went of to the ER.

--

"Dr. Shepherd, there's three ambulances on there way." A nurse said.

"Alright let's see what we got" He said, and walked over to the ambulances bay.

When the first ambulance came the paramedics came out and said that there had been a car crash. He also told Derek, Alex, Cristina and George who were the on-call residents, and the on-call intern, that the guy on the stretcher was about 33 years old, and that he was properly the one who cost the accident, because he was the only one who was drunk.

"Karev, get him to a CT, and an MRI. Page me when you're done." Derek ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd" Alex said in a low voice. He had heard about Meredith and Derek's break up, everybody had. So it as no surprise to anybody, that Derek wasn't his biggest fan.

The last to ambulances came almost at the same time. In the first one Mark was, and in the second there was Meredith.

"What do have?" Derek and Cristina said almost at the same time. One of the paramedics came out, and said that they should properly prepare them self. "Why?" George, Cristina and Derek said at the same time.

The paramedic whose name was Kelly said that they found ID on the guy, and the girl who was coming behind them, and it turned out that they were both doctors at Seattle Grace.

All three got a little nervous, but they knew that they would have to stay strong for who ever it was.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked the three doctors.

All three of them nodded, and then Kelly opened the doors to the back of the ambulance.

"37 year old male, was driving one of the cars. Hit his head pretty hard on the wheel, and it also looks like he broke his right leg, and left arm." Said the other paramedic called Jeff.

As they wheeled the patient out of the ambulance all of the three doctors froze, but mostly Derek.

Derek couldn't move. It was like his legs were glued to the ground.

Just then Miranda Bailey came out. She saw who the patient was, and knew that Derek wouldn't be able to work on him.

"Yang and O'Malley, you take Dr. Sloan to an MRI, and page the Chief when you're done. He'll know what to do" Dr. Bailey said.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey" They both said, and hurried of with Mark on the stretcher.

"Are you alright?" Bailey asked Derek.

It took a while for him to answer, but he kept telling himself that Mark would be fine, and that he needed to focus on the other incoming.

"Yes, Bailey. I'm fine, thanks" He said in a low and deep voice.

"Alright then" Bailey said, and just then a paramedic from the other ambulance came out.

"29 year old female, hit her chest when the car flipped over, also it looks like her left shoulder is dislocated." The paramedic said.

When the stretcher came out Derek froze again, and so did Bailey.

"Meredith" Was the only thing Derek said before he fell to the ground.

* * *

As always tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting ****Fresh**

**As you'll know once you've read this chapter Lexie isn't in it, and that is for 2 reasons. 1: I'm not that big a fan of her. 2: I didn't want to put to many people in, so that i would get confusing.**

**Hope you all like this chapter, and remember to review.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Meredith" Was the only thing Derek said before he fell to the ground._

_--_

Dr. Bailey saw Meredith's body on the stretcher, and froze. She just couldn't move, and before she knew Derek was on the ground. She bend down to him, and noticed that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bailey asked, even though she already knew the answer. Of course he wouldn't be okay, but she still asked.

Derek didn't answer; he just stared at the ground. He couldn't believe it.

Meredith, the same Meredith he had called the love of his live. The same Meredith that he just an hour ago had told that he loved her.

Derek was so lost in his own thoughts, that he hadn't even her Dr. Bailey ask a nurse to page the Chief, and that the Chief was already there.

"Derek, I know that you won't be able to work right now, which is why I suggest that you go to you're office, and sleep or just relax, but you can't be here right now." The Chief told Derek.

When Derek didn't move the Chief called out Nurse Olivia.

"Olivia, will you make sure Dr. Shepherd gets to his office?"

"Of course Chief" Olivia responded, and bend down to help Derek up from the ground.

Surprisingly Derek got up, and walked with Olivia towards the elevator.

On their way, Derek saw Meredith being carried from the stretcher, and on to a gurney, and also pushed towards the elevator.

Olivia pushed the up button, and Derek heard the elevator move. He moved his head towards Meredith, and saw that Bailey and the Chief were working on her. The Chief and Bailey saw him staring at Meredith, and knew that they couldn't take the same elevator as him.

They went to another elevator, and pushed the down button. That was how Derek knew that they were taking her to the OR, because they were going down to the OR floor.

Before Derek knew it Olivia was helping him on to the elevator. He saw one last glint of Meredith being pushed into the other elevator, before the doors closed.

--

Meanwhile Mark was already in surgery. His injuries were much worse the Meredith's.

Dr. Nelson was working on his brain, because the MRI had showed several bleedings.

Since Derek wouldn't be able to work on him, he had to.

Cristina and George, who got to scrub in on the surgery, couldn't help but wonder who the other doctor was. They were both so distracted that they didn't even hear when on of the scrub nurses said that both of their pagers had just gone of.

"What does it say?" Cristina asked.

"It says that both of you have to go find the Chief" The scrub nurse said.

George and Cristina both looked at each other, before going out of the OR, and in to the scrub room.

"What do think it's about?" George asked with a little concern in his voice.

"I don't know, but I guess will find out" She replied, and left the scrub room, with George right behind her.

They found Chief waiting at the OR board.

"Chief you wanted to see us?" George said.

"Yes, but I think we should wait until Stevens and Karev get here." The Chief said.

"Why do we need them, and isn't Alex in surgery?" Cristina asked confused.

"Karev is out of surgery. The guy died before they got into the OR." Chief said.

"What about Izzie? She isn't even on-call." George asked.

"We paged her a while ago. She should be here soon." Richard said.

A little while after Izzie and Alex came.

"Chief, what's going on why was I paged when I'm not on-call?" Izzie asked, very confused.

All of the four doctors looked at Richard.

"Alright, listen I know this will be a very big shock for all of you, but I'm going to need all of you to stay strong for me, you're patients and the hospital. Okay?" Richard asked.

All of them got a very nervous look, but they simply just nodded.

Richard took a little break before continuing.

"When Dr. Sloan came in, someone came in after him." Richard took deep breath, and continued.

"Apparently, she was in the same car as Sloan." He took another deep breath, and was about to continue, but was cut of by Cristina.

"Who is it" She said in a scared and also a bit angry tone.

"It's" Richard sighed before going on.

"It's Meredith" Richard said in a sad and low voice.

All four of the doctors froze at the part where Richard said "Meredith."

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting Fresh**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_All four of the doctors froze at the part where Richard said "Meredith."_

_--_

"Where is? Is she alright? We want to see her!" Cristina said.

The others just nodded, and tried to understand what Richard had just told them.

"Calm down Yang" Richard said.

"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, when I just found out that one of my best friends were in a car accident!" Cristina yelled at the Chief.

"Yang keep you're voice down. All of you follow me." The Chief said.

All of them followed the Chief, and found out that they were heading to a patients room. They all thought that it was Meredith's, which it was.

They walked into the room, and saw Meredith lay on the bed, with several machines hooked on.

They walked closer to the bed, and looked down at Meredith.

"How is she?" Alex asked, as the first person to speak since they walked into the room.

"She just had heart surgery, which was very successful. And Dr. Torres said that her shoulder should have a full recovery." Richard said. Once he'd said that you could hear several relived sighs.

"I'll come back and check on her later. Are all of you going to be alright?" Richard asked.

No one answered, but simply just nodded.

Richard looked at all of them, and then down at Meredith on last time, before walking out of the room.

All four of them said near the bed, and watched as Meredith slept. Different nurses came to check on her vitals, and then left again without saying anything.

That's how it was for hours.

Izzie was the only one who wasn't about to fall asleep any minute, because she had had the day off, so she had had plenty of time to rest.

Suddenly Izzie heard a low groan. She quickly turned her head towards Meredith, and saw that her eyes were open. She hurried, and woke everybody up. Then she pushed the button that called a nurse. All of them rushed over to Meredith. They waited a little while before saying something, because they didn't want to rush her.

"Meredith, are you alright?" Cristina asked slowly.

They all looked at her, and waited for her to answer.

"How, how's Mark?" Meredith asked with worry in her voice.

"He's fine, but are you?" George asked.

"I'm fine, but I want to see Mark. I need to see him; I need to make sure he's alright." Meredith asked more concerned.

"Okay, I'll ask the chief where he is, but right now you need to calm down, alright?" Alex asked.

Meredith didn't say anything she just nodded, and relaxed, while Alex went to find the Chief.

--

"Chief!" Alex yelled, and ran towards him.

"Karev, stop yelling and you know that there's no running in here." Richard said.

"Chief it's Meredith."

When Alex said Meredith, Richard's head whipped around very fast.

"What it is it? Is something wrong with her?" Richard asked concerned.

"No it's nothing like that." Alex said, and heard the Chief sigh. He took a little breath before continuing.

"She just woke up, and when we asked if she was alright, she kept talking about Dr. Sloan, and that she needed to see him." Alex said.

The Chief waited a while before answering. He just needed to take in everything Alex had just said.

"Alright, Dr. Sloan got out of surgery a couple of hours ago. As for as I know he hasn't woken up yet, but his injuries were also worse then Meredith's, but I think she will be able to visit him."

Alex just nodded, and followed the Chief back into Meredith's room.

"Hello Meredith. I heard you were awake. How are you feeling?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine, but do think I would be able to visit Mark?" She asked?

"Yes, you can visit him, but I must warn you. He may still be unconscious, and he also has a lot of bruises." Richard said, and Meredith just nodded.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair, and helped Meredith into it. When Meredith was seated comfortable in the wheelchair the nurse took her to Mark's room.

"Are ready?" The nurse asked.

It took a while for Meredith to answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Meredith said while nodding.

The nurse nodded to Meredith, and slowly opened the door. When the door was completely open, so Meredith's wheelchair could fit through it, the nurse slowly wheeled her in.

When Meredith was in the room she still couldn't see Mark, because the curtain drawn.

She slowly pulled the curtain out of the way, and was surprised by what she saw.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter it took me a while to write it, because I didn't really know what to write.

Anyway, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting Fresh**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, But I had some homework to do.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_She slowly pulled the curtain out of the way, and was surprised by what she saw._

_--_--

There Derek was, sitting in a chair beside the bed, asleep. She was wanted to turn around and walk away, for two reasons.

1: She didn't want to wake Mark nor Derek.

2: If she did wake Derek, she was just too tired to argue with him again. However, she still needed to see how Mark was, so she slowly and carefully wheeled over to the bed.

"Hey, I just needed to make sure you were alright." Meredith said slowly, almost in a whisper. She took a breath before continuing: "I'm really sorry. If it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't have ended up here." Meredith took one of Marks hands, and gave it a little squeeze.

She sat in the wheelchair holding his hand for a while, when she suddenly felt Mark squeezing her hand back. She quickly raised her head and looked at Mark's face. She saw his eyes were fluttering, and slowly he opened them.

"Mark? Mark, can you hear me?" She asked quietly, because she still didn't want to wake Derek.

"I...I… Meredith, is that you?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Mark does it hurt anywhere? Do you want some morphine, or something?" Meredith asked.

"No, I am alright, thanks. Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I am fine, but maybe you should get some rest." She answered back with equal concern for him.

"No, that's alright. I just want to talk to you for a while." He said with a little smile.

"I would very much like to talk to you too, but Derek is right beside you and I am too tired to argue with him if he wakes up." Meredith said in a low voice.

Mark looked to his side, and saw that Derek was there on the chair.

"Oh, I didn't see him, sorry." He said a little surprised.

"It's alright. Look I'm gonna go now and then you and Derek can talk for a while, and I'll come back later, alright?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She smiled back, and she slowly backed out of the room without waking Derek.

--

Mark slowly shifted in the bed. Not so much, so it would hurt, but still enough to wake Derek.

Derek woke up with a shock. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Mark. He got an even bigger shock when he realized, that Mark was looking at him.

"You're, you're awake." Derek said, and Mark simply just nodded.

"Could you try and say something?" Derek asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Mark asked like nothing had happened at all.

"I…Uh, I don't uh, know." Derek said. He hadn't expected to take everything so calmly. After all he had just been in a car accident.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you in the same car as Meredith?" Derek asked after a while.

"Well, we had plans on going to Joes, but then on our way the drunk driver comes, and ruined my car." Mark said calmly again.

"So, you were planning on going on a date with my girlfriend?" Derek asked, with a little anger in his voice.

"No, I wasn't planning on going on a date with you girlfriend, because she's not you girlfriend anymore. And no we were not going on a date. We were going out for drinks, because apparently her ex-boyfriend asked out a scrub nurse an hour after they broke up." Mark replied with a little anger on his own.

Derek was taking back a little. He hadn't expected Mark to blame him that much. Derek didn't really know what to say, so he just stayed quite.

After while Mark finally broke the silence,

"So, do you know how Meredith is?"

"Uh, no I…Uh, I wasn't allowed to see her, but as for as I know she's out of surgery." Derek said.

"Oh, okay." Mark said, and then everything went quite again.

"Okay, well ohm I think I'm just gonna go for a while. I'll see you later." Derek said, and walked towards the door.

"Okay, see you later man." Mark said, and watched as Derek walked out of the door.

--

Mark was now half sitting in the hospital bed, while watching television. He didn't really pay attention to the television. He was just thinking, was him and Meredith going on a date, or was he just helping her get over Derek. He didn't really know, but he quickly snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard the door open. He looked over at the door, and in came Meredith still in a wheelchair.

"Hey, I told you I would come back." Meredith said with a big smile on her face.

"You did." Mark said, and smiled back.

"So, how are you feeling?" Meredith and Mark said at the same time. They smiled at each other before saying again on the same time.

"I'm fine." They smiled again, but Marks smile turned into a frown.

"Oh god, I have been hanging out with you for to long now." Mark said with a smile, while Meredith just looked confused. Mark smiled at how confused she was, and decided to give her a hint.

"You're "I'm fine" chant is rubbing off on me." He said, and kept smiling.

Meredith smiled too, and hit him playfully on his good arm.

"And now you're hitting me. I'm really hurt." Mark said, while pretending to be hurt.

Meredith just smiled.

Meredith and Mark talked for a while, until a nurse came into get Meredith, because she needed her rest. That's when Mark said.

"Why don't we get a double room?"

"Are you serious?" Meredith asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not" Mark asked. Meredith thought about, but couldn't find a reason not to.

"Okay" Meredith said, and smiled.

--

They asked the Chief if it was alright, and it was.

A couple of nurses help moving their stuff into the new room, and after that Meredith and Mark settled in, and went to bed, both with a smile on their face.

* * *

Again, sorry I didn't update sooner.

Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Starting Fresh**

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had alot to do.**

**Enjoy, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next day Derek woke up in his office. He looked around, trying to find his watch, and once he found it he realized, that he had a surgery in less then an hour.

He quickly got up, and went to the bathroom, and came back only a few minutes later all freshen up.

Derek put on his lab coat and went to the OR floor.

While he was in the scrub room he heard some nurses talking in the corner, while they were getting supplies for the surgery.

"So did you hear about Grey and Sloan?" One of the nurses called Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable, right?" The other nurse named Rachel said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that the Chief would let them do that. I mean after all, this is not a hotel." Kate said, and Rachel just nodded.

They began talking again, but this time it was just about some other patients. Derek didn't really listen to what they were talking about now. All he could think was "What Meredith and Mark had done that was so unbelievable, that even the nurses thought that it was surprising."

Derek, who was still in his own thoughts, didn't notice a brown haired woman walk into the scrub room.

"Hey, are you alright? I head about Dr. Sloan and Dr. Grey." Rose said, and tried to sound concerned, but deep down, she couldn't care any less.

Derek quickly snapped out of his own thoughts, and looked at Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and tried his best to sound like he was telling the truth.

"I talked to Mark yesterday, and he said that he was fine." Derek said again.

"Okay, that's good." Rose said, and faked a smile, because again she couldn't care any less.

--

When Derek scrubbed out of the surgery, he should be happy. He had saved the woman, but all he could think about was what Meredith and Mark had done.

Rose walked into the scrub room, and smiled when she saw that her and Derek were the last one's to scrub out.

"I'm glad the surgery went well." Rose said.

Yeah, me too" Was the only respond.

"So Derek, when is that rain check going to be?" She said, while trying to be funny.

"I don't know" Derek said in a low tone. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about when he was going on a date with a woman that truthfully, he didn't even like.

Yeah he had kissed her, but he hadn't felt any spark, or anything that he usually felt when he kissed Meredith.

Rose was just about to come with another lame comment, when Derek said

"I better go see how Mark is doing." And before Rose could answer he walked out of the scrub room.

--

Meanwhile Meredith and Mark were having a great time together. They would draw on each others face when one of them was asleep and scare each other when they walked out of the bathroom.

Right now they were playing Go Fish, although they both kept cheating.

"Do you have any queens?" Mark asked.

"Nope, go fish" Meredith said even though she was holding two queens in her hand.

"You are so lying." Mark said, while laughing.

"I am not."

"Are too"

And that was how they went on for a long time.

--

Derek walked towards Mark new room. He had heard that he had gotten a new room, but he didn't know that it was a room he shared with Meredith.

As he walked closer he heard a Mark and another person laugh. He knew right away whose laugh that belonged to. Meredith.

He was just about to turn around, and come back later, but he also wanted to see how Meredith was. So he slowly made his way over to the door.

He took a breath before opening the door.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked very, very surprised.

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for long time, but I didn't really know how to continue the story.

I hope you like this chapter, and please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Starting Fresh**

**I know some of you are a little confused, and I would just like to say that Meredith and Mark have been in the hospital for a couple of days now.**

**I hope you like this chapter even if it's still a bit confusing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Derek, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked very, very surprised._

--

"I, uh, I was just visiting Mark, but what are you doing here." He asked just as surprised, as when Meredith saw Derek come in the door

"You haven't heard?" Meredith asked even more surprised, when she found out that the nurses hadn't gossiped about Mark and her getting a room together.

"I, ohm, I heard some rumors that you and Mark had done something unexpected and surprising to everybody, but I don't know what." Derek said.

"Oh." Meredith said, because she didn't know what else to say.

Mark still hadn't said anything.

Last night when he had asked Meredith if she wanted to share a room, he hadn't thought about the consequences, like Derek showing up.

"Well, I guess now that you're here we might as well tell you. Before you hear it from someone else" Mark said as the first thing since Derek came.

Meredith and Derek both looked at him waiting for him to say some more.

"Well, ohm, last night after you left" Mark said, and pointed towards Derek.

"Meredith came to see me, and ohm, we talked for a while, but then a nurse came in and told us that we both needed our rest, so Meredith needed to go back to her room, and I needed to, well, rest" Mark said.

He looked at both Meredith and Derek before continuing.

"But I had enjoyed Meredith's company a lot, and I didn't want her to leave, so I asked if we could get a double room. Which we could, so that's Meredith is here right now" Mark said with a nervous voice.

He really hoped that Derek wouldn't be mad at him for being so close friends with Meredith, but after all, Derek didn't really have a say in it, but then again, Derek was his best friend, and he didn't want to upset him, or make him angry.

"So, yesterday you went on a date with Meredith, and now you're sharing a hospital room together." Derek said in a voice with both anger, and jealousy.

He knew he had no rights to be angry, because he and Meredith broke up, and she was free to do whatever she wanted, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Why do you care, Derek? We broke up I can date whoever I want." Meredith said in a just as angry voice as Derek's.

"Oh, so it was a date." Derek said still angry.

"Maybe, but you still don't have any rights to be angry." Meredith said, while getting angrier by the second.

She really hated when Derek got involved with her personal stuff.

Derek was just about to replay, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"It's open" Mark said when neither Derek, nor Meredith said anything.

The door slowly opened, and in came four people: Cristina, Alex, George and Izzie.

"Hey, I hope were not interrupting anything Izzie said as the first one to speak.

"No, no you weren't Meredith said before Derek, nor Mark could answer.

"So, what exactly is Mcbastard doing in here?" Cristina asked referring to Derek.

"Cristina, you know he can here you right?" George said.

"Yeah, but who cares." Cristina said.

"You know, she's got a point." Alex said referring to Cristina.

"Thank you, Evil Spawn." Cristina said, while Alex just rolled his eyes. He had gotten use to be called Evil Spawn by now, so he didn't really care when anybody said it.

"Okay, well to answer Cristina's question, Derek is in here, because he wanted to visit Mark, and he didn't know that we got a double room." Meredith said.

"Okay" Was the only respond she got from her friends.

After an awkward while the room was filled with several pagers. Cristina, Alex, George, Izzie and Derek all checked their pagers.

"It's mine, 911." They all said.

The three residents and George all said goodbye to Meredith and Mark, but Derek didn't really know if Meredith wanted to talk to him, so he just left after saying goodbye to Mark.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" Mark said joking.

"Yeah, absolutely" Meredith said joking herself.

And then they continued their game of Go Fish.

--

Hours later, Meredith and Mark were just about to go to bed, but Mark could only think about one thing. He had been thinking about it for a long time, but he had never gotten the courage to ask, but he thought, it has to be now or never, so he was going to take his chance.

"Ohm, Meredith can I ask you something?" Mark said nervously.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Meredith asked casually.

"Well, ohm, the night of the accident when we were going to Joes. What did that feel like for you?"

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked confused.

"It's just… No never mind." Mark said.

"No, come on. Tell me, please" Meredith said, and made her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, the night of the accident when we were going to Joes, did you feel anything?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up here at the hospital, Derek asked why I was going on a date with you, and I said it wasn't a date, but was it?" Mark asked, even more nervous.

Meredith just stood there. She didn't know what to say, and she was completely shocked when Mark asked the question.

"I don't think it was a date, but I think I want it to be" Meredith said, shocked over what she just had said. And that's when she realized, that she actually like Mark in other ways then just as friends.

"What does that mean?" Mark asked, just as surprised as she was.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Starting Fresh**

**I am so sorry, I know that it has been forever since I've last undated, but i have been busy.**

**I hope you'll all like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Happy Grey's Anatomy day to everybody. Unfortunnaly I can't watch it untill tomorrow, because I don't live in the states :(:(:(**

* * *

"_What does that mean?" Mark asked._

_--_

Meredith didn't know what to answer. She was shocked just by what she had said earlier. Did she really like Mark in other ways then friends? She didn't know, she was too confused at the moment.

"I don't know, Mark. Oh god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Meredith said in a low sad voice.

"No, no, no, I'm glad you said something. Really I am." Mark said.

"You are?" Meredith said more confused.

"Yeah" Mark said simply.

"But why?"

"Well, it's just that… Well, I don't know, but I think that I kind of like you too." He said the last thing fast and quite, almost like a whisper.

"You, you like me too?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It's just that, when Derek asked why I was going on a date with you, I quickly said that we weren't going on a date, but after he left, I couldn't help but hope that it was a date." Mark said nervously.

Meredith knew that Mark Sloan was not a guy, who easily got nervous, that was how he knew he was telling the truth.

"So, you like me, and I like you?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Mark answer, still nervous. He had never really liked a girl the way that he liked Meredith, well except for Addison, or did he like Meredith better?

It would be crazy if he liked Meredith more then Addison, because him and Addison had had a relationship, but him and Meredith were just friends, or at least that's what he thought.

"So what do we do now?" Mark asked after a period of awkward time.

"Uhm, I don't know. What do you think?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. Derek would kill me if something happened between us." Mark said.

"I don't care about Derek." Meredith said simply.

"Would it be weird if I asked you out on a date? Well of course we would have to wait until we get out of the hospital, but still" Meredith said more nervous then she'd ever been before.

"Yeah it would be pretty weird, but still I would love to." He said smiling.

Meredith returned his smile, and walked over to him to give him a little kiss. When she reached him, she stood up on her tip toes, and planted a little kiss on Marks lips.

Mark quickly responded to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both pulled away when they needed air. Mark was just about to lean in, and kiss her again, when she backed away.

Mark looked at her confused, and Meredith just smiled.

"I think we should take things slow, Dr Sloan" She said with now a huge grin on her face.

"Oh do you now, Dr. Grey" Mark asked with a grin on his own.

"Yes, which is why I am going to bed know. Goodnight Dr Sloan" Meredith said, while trying to sound serious, but failed, and began smiling again.

Mark looked at her for a while, and said "Goodnight Dr. Grey."

And then they went to bed.

* * *

I know that the ending was maybe a little weird, but now it's done.

I hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review.


	10. Authors Note 1

Starting Fresh

**Starting Fresh**

**A/N**

I know I haven't updated in a really, really long time, and I am really sorry, but it's because I have been busy, and because I don't know how to continue this story, so if you have any ideas please share them with me, and I'll try and update as soon as I can.

P.S. I hope I haven't lost all my readers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Starting Fresh**

**I know that I haven't update for almost a month, and I'm really sorry, but things have just been a little busy.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mark woke up the next morning, when he heard someone snore. He had heard someone snore the other nights too, but was too tired to do anything about.

He was about to throw a pillow on her when he saw how cute she looked when she slept.

He got out of bed, and walked closer. He looked down at Meredith, and couldn't help but smile. He pulled a chair over to her bed, sat down, and just stared at her. He knew that he was acting like a creep, but he just couldn't help it.

Mark didn't know how long he had sat there, but he decided to leave before she woke up. She would kill him if she found out.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came back he found Meredith's bed empty. He looked through the entire room, but couldn't find her. He went out to the closes nurses station, and asked if the had seen her, but all said no. Mark asked almost every doctor that passed him, but nobody had seen her.

He was just about to page Bailey or the Chief when he saw Meredith and Cristina walking down the hallway. He walked straight up to them.

"Where have you been I have asked everybody, and nobody's seen you" Mark asked in a voice full of concern.

Meredith was about to respond, but Cristina beat her to it.

"Relax McSteamy, we just went out to get some breakfast for her AND you"

"Well, thank you, but still why didn't you tell me?" He asked not so concerned anymore.

"I couldn't find you" Meredith said simply.

"I was in the bathroom"

"Okay" Meredith said, again simply.

"Okay, now that we all know that you were in the bathroom, you might want to eat this before it gets cold.

"Okay" The both said.

Mark took the bag, and went into the room, while Meredith said goodbye to Cristina, and went into the room as well.

--

Meanwhile Derek was in his office. He couldn't stop thinking about Meredith and Mark. Were they planning on going on a date, or was it just friends hanging out. He really hoped that it was number two, but he still got jealous, because even if they were only friends, Mark still had a closer relationship to Meredith then he had.

He didn't know how long he had sat there thinking about whether or not Meredith and Mark had gone on a date, but he was interrupted by his pager. He looked at the pager, and saw that the Chief wanted to see him.

He quickly got up, and left his office to find the Chief.

--

"You wanted to see me, Chief" Derek said from the doorframe.

"Yes, please come in Derek."

Derek knew that when the Chief called him Derek, and not Shepherd, it was something personal.

"Please have seat." Richard said.

Derek sat down, and waited for him to say more.

"You're probably wondering why you here." Richard said.

"Yeah" was the only thing Derek said, he didn't really know what to say when he didn't even know what this was about.

"I just wanted to check if you were alright, I mean after what happened with Sloan and Meredith."

"I'm fine" Derek said, but what he was really thinking about was_ Do Mark and Meredith like each other_? _Were they planning on going o a date? _He was so caught up in his own thought that he didn't hear Richard.

"Derek, Derek can you hear?"

"What? Oh, sorry" Derek said.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, sorry"

"It's okay, but I'm just worried about you. I mean you've been through a lot in the last few days"

"Yeah, we've all been through a lot, but I'm fine, I promise"

"Okay, you may go now"

"Alright, bye" Derek said

"Goodbye" Richard said, and continued with the paperwork that was lying on his desk.

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of Mer/Mark in it, and I know that it is probably kind of boring, but I didn't get any ideas, so I just wrote what came to my mind.

Even though this chapter was probably kind of boring I still hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Starting Fresh**

**So I decided to skip ahead a bit, because I have a feeling ****my story is getting boring**

**Here is something you should know****:**

**1. Meredith and Mark are out of the hospital without any injuries.**

**2. They have been dating secretly for about two weeks.**

**3. Only Meredith's friends know that Mark and Meredith have been dating.**

**4. Derek and Rose have been on a couple of dates.**

**5. Derek still misses Meredith, but also still thinks that she'll never be ready for what he wants.**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"ALEX!! If you don't get you're ass down here in 5 seconds, we're leaving without you!" Meredith yelled.

"Dude, relax I'll be down in a minute!" Alex yelled back.

"One!"

"I'm coming!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Relax, I said I was coming!"

"Four!"

"Alright, alright I'm here." Alex said, while running down the stairs.

"Come on, let's go" Meredith said, and walked out of the door with Izzie and Alex right behind her.

--

Meredith, Alex, Cristina and Izzie were all in the residents lounge.

"So, Mer, how are you and McSteamy?" Izzie asked in a quit voice just to make sure none of the other residents would hear.

"We're fine, why?" Meredith asked.

"It's just that it's the first time in about two weeks that you've driven with us to work, and not Mark."

"What's you're point, Iz?"

"Are you getting serious?"

"WHAT!? Are you crazy we've only been dating for two weeks, and besides the Chief and Bailey don't even know" Meredith said.

Izzie was about to reply, when Bailey came in.

"Alright everybody, here are you're assignments: Karev you're with Hahn, Yang: Shepherd, Stevens you're with me, and Grey: Sloan." Bailey said.

"What are you still doing here? There are lives to be saved, and if you don't move NOW, you'll all be down in the pit for the rest of the week!" Bailey said in an angry voice.

That got them moving. Alex, Cristina and Meredith practically ran out the door, while Izzie stayed, because she was assigned to Bailey.

--

Meredith and Cristina were walking together down the hallway, when they spotted Derek and Mark.

Derek saw them coming, and couldn't help but stare at Meredith.

Cristina saw the way Derek looked at Meredith, and she knew that he still loved her. She also knew that Meredith still loved him, because love doesn't go away just like that. But most importantly she knew that Mark and Meredith really liked each other, and that Meredith had been all Bright and Shiny ever since her and Mark had started going out, and she would not let Derek ruin her person AGAIN.

"Hey, Mer headset up McDreamy and McSteamy ten o'clock." Cristina said.

Meredith looked up, and saw Derek stare at her. She quickly looked away, and stopped walking.

"Mer, I know you don't want to talk to him, or have anything to do with him, but you have to talk to him at some point" Cristina said.

"I know, but it's not that simple" Meredith said.

"Why not?" Cristina asked.

"Because, look who he's standing with" Meredith said.

Cristina looked over where Derek stood, and saw Mark behind him, and that was when she understood.

"Oh," was the only thing Cristina said.

"Yeah," Meredith said.

After a little while Cristina said, "Okay, listen this is what we're going to do." She took a little breath before continuing.

"I'll go first, and then I'm sure that Shepherd will give me a case, and then we will leave to meet the patient, and then you and McSteamy can do whatever you want, well except for ´you know what´," she said the last thing with a smirk.

"Shut up" was the only thing Meredith said, before hiding a bit, just be on the save side.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd, I'm you're resident today," Cristina said.

"Alright, go prep Mrs. Johnson, and then get ready for the surgery at 10am." Derek said.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Cristina asked with a little concern in her voice.

"No, I'll meet you in the OR" He said.

"Uh, okay" Cristina said, and walked away. She quickly pulled out her phone, and dialed Meredith's number.

Meredith felt her phone vibrate. She looked down on the screen, and saw that it was Cristina.

"_Cristina, why the hell did you leave without Derek__?" Meredith yelled in a low voice._

"_He told me to. He said that I had to go check on the patient, and that he would meet me there" Cristina said._

"_Arhh crap" Meredith said._

"_Okay, fine I guess I'll just have to face him. I'll see you later, bye" Meredith said._

"_Bye" Cristina said, and hung up._

Meredith took a deep breath before walking over to Mark and Derek.

"Hello, Dr. Sloan. I'm you're resident today" Meredith said.

Derek and Mark both turned towards Meredith. She could she the little smile on Marks lips, when he heard that she was his resident.

Derek on the other hand was surprised just to see her. He hadn't really seen her since she was discharged from the hospital. Bailey hadn't let her be on any of his cases, and he new that she had tried her best to avoid him.

"Alright Dr. Grey, lets go" Mark said to Meredith.

Then he turned to Derek and said, "I'll see you later man"

"Yeah later" Derek said, and looked at Meredith and Mark walking away. He didn't really know what it was, but he could tell that there was something different about both of them. They seemed closer to each other then normally.

"Maybe they got closer after the accident" He thought. He wanted them to be close friends, but nothing more. He really hoped that they were ONLY friends.

All kinds of thoughts went through his head, as he went to the OR floor to meet Cristina.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I defentley enjoyed writing it.

Please don't forget to review.


	13. Authors Note 2

**Starting Fresh**

**A/N:**

Hey everybody, I know I don't update that much, but on the last chapter I only got one review. If you want another chapter, please update soon.

You are also very welcome to offer any ideas to the story, because I don't really know how to continue it.

If don't get any reviews, I may take that as nobody reading my story anymore, and if so, I think I may delete it, so please tell me what you think.

XOXOXO

Yuni10.


	14. Chapter 14

**Starting Fresh**

**Hey everybody, thank you so much for the reviews, they really helped me.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Meredith and Mark were walking together towards the elevator.

They had a patient with 3rd degree burns, and needed a skin graft, so they needed to get him into the OR.

The elevator doors opened, and they both walked in. They were the only people in there.

"Stop staring at me" Meredith said.

"I'm not staring at you" Mark said with a smirk.

"Yes you are" Meredith said.

"How do you know?" Mark said, still with a smirk.

"I can see that you're staring at me" Meredith said.

"Oh, so you're staring at me too" Mark said, while his smirk grew even bigger.

"No, no I'm not"

"Ah, come on, you don't have to lie"

"I'm not lying. I'm not staring at you. YOU are staring at me"

"Okay fine, I'm staring at you, but we both know that you are staring at me too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"You know this whole angry thing is kind of turning me on" Mark said, now with a smile from ear to ear.

"You are such a perv sometimes" Meredith said, now with a little smile herself.

"Yeah, but you know you love it"

"That I do" Meredith said, and leaned up to give him a small kiss.

The kiss deepened as Mark put his arms around Meredith's waist, and Meredith put her arms around Marks neck.

They broke apart when they both needed air.

"When are you off tonight?" Mark asked.

"Around seven, what about you?"

"I get off at 7.30. How about I'll meet you at in the lobby at around 8?" Mark asked, just before the doors opened.

"Sure" Meredith said, and started walking out of the elevator, with Mark right behind her.

--

Meanwhile Derek was in the scrub room, ready to scrub in on the surgery with Cristina. He was still in his own thoughts about Meredith and Mark, when he heard someone walk out of the OR, and in to the scrub room he was in.

"Hi Derek, I had such a great time last night" Rose said.

Derek looked at Rose, and noticed how different she was then Meredith. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even hear Rose speak again.

"Derek, Derek are you listening to me?" Rose asked, a little annoyed that he didn't pay attention to her.

"Huh, what" Derek said, as he snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly realized what was going on, and said, "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I just said that I had a great time last night, did you have great night too?" Rose asked in a desperate voice. She tried her best not to be desperate, but she really wanted him to have a great time with her, so he could realize that SHE was the love of his life. Well at least she thought that she could be the love of his life.

"Uh, sure" Derek said, not really paying attention to her.

"So, when are we going out again?"

"Uh, I don't know" Derek said.

"How about tonight" Rose said quickly, in a more desperate voice then before.

"I uh, I…" Before Derek could say anymore, Cristina who stood in the doorframe between the OR and the scrub room said, "Dr. Shepherd, she's crashing"

Derek looked towards Cristina, and then to the OR, before he quickly ran in. He got a surgical gown on, and after that, surgical glows.

After 5 hours Derek and Cristina walked into the scrub room. The surgery had been successful, and Mrs. Johnson should have a full recovery.

Cristina could feel Derek's eyes on her, but she wouldn't talk to him, unless it was really needed. She just hoped that he wouldn't bother her if she ignored him.

"Look I now you probably won't talk to me, but I just want to know how she is" Derek said.

Cristina just kept scrubbing her hands, wishing and praying that he would just drop it.

When she realized that he wouldn't she took a deep breath before saying,

"You right I don't want to talk to you, and for the record, why do you even care how Meredith is? You broke up. You're dating the wired scrub nurse with freakishly big eyes, and teeth. She looks like horse with those big eyes, and big teeth"

And with that said, Cristina left the scrub room with a very stunned looking Derek.

* * *

I loved writing the part where Cristina trash talks Rose, because as you may have noticed, I don't like her. I think she is annoying as hell, and I am so glad that she isn't on the show anymore.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

Please don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Starting Fresh**

**Hey, heres another update. **

**I hope you like it and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was now 7.35, and Mark was in his office changing out of his scrubs. The surgery with Meredith had gone perfect. He loved being in surgery with Meredith. It was like she made everything easier, but most of all, he loved when they were in surgery together, because he got to be near her.

He has never felt this way about anybody before, not even Addison.

He put on his shirt, took his jacket in his hand, closed the light and walked out of his office. He couldn't wait to see Meredith.

-----

Down in the lobby Meredith sat in one of the chairs, and waited for Mark. She couldn't help, but think about what Izzie had said this morning in the residents lounge. Were they really getting serious? She had thought about this before, but she was afraid that Mark would get scared, and run away if she started talking about getting serious.

She really liked Mark, and she also really hoped Mark liked her, but sometimes she couldn't help but think if he was really over Addison. She knew for sure that she was over Derek, but she didn't know with Mark.

Meredith looked down at her watch. It was know 7.48, and she knew Mark would properly show up soon. She got up from the chair to stretch her legs.

As she started to walk around a bit, she couldn't help, but think about the surgery she did with Mark today. It had gone perfect, no mistakes, or anything. She remembered how concentrated Mark was during the surgery, and she couldn't help but think that he also looked very hot and very attractive when he was that concentrated. That last thought made her smile a bit. She was ready to continue her thoughts about Mark, but was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"What are you so happy about?"

Meredith turned around, and was met with just the person she waiting for.

"Oh you know just how hot you looked during surgery today." Meredith said with an even bigger smile.

Mark couldn't help but smile too.

"I know I look good during surgery, no, no I always look good." Mark said with a smirk.

"You are so vain you know"

"Yeah, but as long as you think I'm hot it's alright"

Meredith let out a small giggle. She couldn't help but laugh at how vain he was.

"Are you ready to go?" Mark asked after a while.

"Uhm sure, but were exactly are we going?" Meredith asked.

"Well at first I thought we could go to dinner, but know I just want to take you home, and well you know what would happen at home." He said the last thing with a grin from ear to ear.

"Yes I know very well what would happen if we went home, which is why we're not going home, or at least not know anyway." Meredith said

"We could go to Joes if you want?" Meredith asked.

"Ah, I see what you are trying to do. You are trying to get me drunk, so you can take advantage of me, aren't you?" Mark said with one of the biggest smiles ever.

"Yes, I'm trying to get you drunk, so I can take advantage of you. I just can't resist you" Meredith said sarcastic.

"I knew it" Mark said completely ignoring her sarcasm.

Meredith just rolled her eyes, and took her coat in her hand. She put her bag down, and was about to put on her coat, but couldn't since Mark had just taken it from her hand.

"What exactly are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Well, I'm being a gentleman, and helping you put on your coat" Mark said as he held up the coat, so she could put her arms in it.

Meredith just rolled her eyes, but still smiled at how nice he was being.

"Shall we?" Mark asked, once she had gotten her coat on.

"We shall" Meredith said, as they walked out of the hospital.

What they didn't know was that Derek had been standing near the coffee cart, and seen everything. Anger was boiling in his blood. He clenched his fists, and threw out the coffee that he had just bought in the nearest garbage cane, and ran out of the doors to the hospital.

Derek saw Meredith and Mark holding hands, as they walked towards Marks car.

He ran over to them tapped Mark on the shoulder, and as soon as Mark turned around, he punched his fist right in to Marks cheekbone.

He saw Mark fall to the ground, and he also saw Meredith's face expression. It was filled with surprise, sacredness, and anger.

"Derek what the hell do you think your doing?" Meredith yelled, as she helped Mark back on his feet.

Derek was about to respond, but was cut of by Meredith.

"No, you know what I don't even want to her your stupid and pathetic excuses. Just stay the hell away from me AND Mark" She yelled, and smacked Derek's cheek.

She took Marks hand, and walked towards the hospital, leaving Derek all alone.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, I hoped you liked this chapter.

Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Starting Fresh**

**Hey, I am so sorry I didn't update, but there was something wrong with my computer.**

**Anyways, I hop you like this cahpter, it's a bit short, but I still hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked.

Her and Mark were in an exam room. She was currently stitching him up, after the punch that Derek gave him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine, but I still can not believe I let you sew me up. I don't want I scar you know" he said.

"Okay, if you don't shut up now, I'm going to make a scar on purpose." Meredith said half serious, half joking. And that really did make Mark shut up, which also put a smile on Meredith's lips.

After a while Meredith said, "Alright, I'm done."

She held up a mirror, so he could see.

"Huh, I guess you aren't that bad after all." He said sarcastically, but got a slap on the arm from a smiling Meredith.

"Hey, don't you know that you can't hit a wounded person?" Mark said smiling himself.

"Oh, get over yourself." Meredith said still smiling.

"Anyway, I'm serious, are you alright? He didn't knock you out to hard did he?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit sore" He said reassuring, and gave her a small smile.

Meredith leaned closer to the exam table were Mark sat. She stepped onto her tip toes, and pecked a little kiss on Marks cheek, but Mark turned his head, and therefore Meredith got his lips instead of.

Mark pulled her closer, by putting his arms around her small waist. She put her arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss.

After a little while, they pulled apart to get some air. Mark was just about to kiss her again, but Meredith stopped him.

"Mark we can't, not here anyway." Meredith said.

"Fine, but you owe" Mark said.

"I knew you were going to say that" Meredith said smiling.

"Yeah, but that's because you know me to well. Or is it because you've been stalking me?" He said the last thing with a smirk.

"No, I haven't been STALKING you. You know you are way too selfish sometimes" Meredith said, with a smirk herself.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you said I was selfish" Mark said, and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, you'll get over it" Meredith said, still smirking.

"Come on let's skip the drink, and go home" Meredith said, after a while.

"I knew it; you just can't keep away from me can you?" Mark said smirking.

"Look, just because were going home doesn't mean, that I'm going to fulfill your pervert thoughts." Meredith said.

"But you have to" Mark said almost pleading.

"And why exactly do I have to?"

"Because, I'm wounded" Mark said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, so?" Meredith said.

"Well, don't you know that when your boyfriend, husband or whatever you've got is wounded, you have to give them sex. It's like rule, or something." Mark said, making Meredith laugh.

"Oh really?" Meredith said, laughing.

"Yeah"

"Well alright then. I wouldn't want to break ´A Rule`"

I'm glad, so let's go home" Mark said, with a smirk.

"Alright, let's" Meredith said, still laughing.

________________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope you liked it.

It was just at little Mer/Mark fluff, I had in mind.

Please don't forget to review.


	17. Authors Note 3

**Starting Fresh**

**A/N:**

I know it has been almost 2 months, or something like that,since I've updated, and I'm truly sorry, but I have been kind of busy with Christmas and all that.

I'm even sorrier to say that I won't be updating until next year.

Thank you for all of you who have been reading this story.

I wish you all a very happy Christmas, and I'll see you next year.

XOXOXOXO

Yuni10


End file.
